


Clip Your Wings

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 Nice Town You Picked Norma, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman doesn't like it when people talk bad about his mother and he likes Dylan even less, but after an ill-fitting joke and a mild altercation Dylan makes an example out of Norman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clip Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 2. This is an AU of the kitchen scene where Norman gets mad at Dylan for degrading Norma. Instead of Norman trying to kill Dylan, they fuck... Yeah, that's all I got.

"What's for dinner, honey?" Dylan asked casually as he waltzed into the kitchen and made a b-line to the fridge.

"Screw off," Norman spat, not feeling up for any of Dylan's bullshit. "Besides, I didn't make it. Mom did."

Norman loved purposely accentuating the word "mom" just to nip at the backs of Dylan's heels and most of the time it seemed to work, except Dylan disregarded the comment all together as he complained about the lack of alcohol in the fridge. Norman took the food out of the oven and sat some plates on the table, eyeing Dylan's phone as a call came in. The caller id was displayed as "The Whore" and Norman smirked to himself for a moment.

"Apparently, 'The Whore' is calling," Norman remarked dryly, letting Dylan know he had a call.

Norman turned his back on Dylan as the older boy reached over to answer his phone. He wasn't particularly interested in any friends of Dylan, if he had any at all, especially ones dubbed "Whore". Dylan tapped on the answer button and put the phone to his ear, smirking slyly at the back of Norman's head.

"Hey, Norma..." Dylan trailed off, speaking loud enough for Norman to hear him using their mother's name.

Some words were spoken between Dylan and Norma, not as tense as they could be at times but seemingly neutral. Norman froze up as anger took over and he slowly turned around to face his half-brother. He watched as Dylan casually talked to their mother and as soon as Dylan hung up rage bubbled up inside of Norman as he lunged across the distance between them.

"Don't you ever call her a whore!" Norman shouted, trying to inflict damage onto Dylan and failing.

Dylan grappled with Norman for a few seconds before he was able to push the skinny boy off of him to send him toppling over a chair and falling to the ground. Dylan wasn't exactly surprised at Norman's reaction and he sure as hell wasn't afraid to handle the younger boy roughly. This had been a long time coming anyway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dylan demanded as he watched Norman scramble to his feet to regain his stance. "You're a joke, Norman. That bitch is running you like a puppet!"

"I'm not a puppet, she cares about me! And she's not a bad person, she's just not perfect!"

Norman lunged again at Dylan but this time he was gripped roughly and thrown against the fridge and pinned firmly to the cold surface. He became pliant under Dylan's rough hands that fisted in the back of his shirt and pressed down on his head. The length of Dylan's body was pressed so tightly against Norman's back that it made him shiver.

"Don't you see what she's doing?" Dylan whispered into Norman's ear, making his hair tickle with each breath. "She's ruining you."

"If you hate her so much, why are you here?" Norman bit out, squirming against Dylan's body and the fridge.

"Because I have no where else to go," Dylan admitted.

He almost sounded defeated, ashamed even, but it went unnoticed by Norman when he pressed impossibly closer to the slight boy. An uncomfortable silence grew between them and all that filled the air was the panting breaths that fell out of both of their mouths. This is the closest they've been since Dylan showed up.

Dylan figures he should pull away and leave Norman to ponder what he's said, but he doesn't. He can't let go of Norman because he doesn't want to. He wants hit Norman until he finally wakes up and realizes that Norma is a parasite and a destroyer of all things innocent and good. He wants to break Norma's little golden boy, inch by inch.

"What makes you so fucking special, huh?" Dylan hissed into Norman's ear as he tangled a fist in soft dark hair and yanked the younger boy's head back.

"Because I'm a good son and I'm innocent. Unlike you," Norman mumbled harshly.

"Don't you dare try to put yourself above me. You're not a good boy and definitely not innocent. You're corrupt. Spoiled. You were damaged the moment you fell out of that whore. Just like me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Yes you are."

Dylan murmured the words into the pale skin of Norman's neck, eliciting a soft surprised gasp. On a limb, Dylan pressed his lips to the side of Norman's neck to see if he could draw out more little sounds out of his younger brother. His hand was still twisted in Norman's hair, painfully so, but the younger of the two made not a peep aside from a sigh.

The hand fisted in Norman's shirt unclenched and moved between the slight boy's body and the fridge. Dylan raked his hand up Norman's flat chest, only to stop when it reached that slender neck his lips had just kissed. He wrapped his fingers around the thin column of skin and tendon and squeezed lightly, causing Norman's adam's apple to bob from a nervous swallow.

"You live in this fantasy world where nothing bad happens and everything is perfect," Dylan murmured against flushed skin, sounding bitter. He practically bit Norman's earlobe as he nuzzled the side of his head with his nose. "I never got anything like that."

"I don't try to romanticize reality," Norman objected weakly as his head was yanked roughly back. He felt so helpless but so alive.

"You're doing it right now," Dylan stated matter-of-factly. "You're pretending that THIS is normal. That I'm not touching you. Kissing you."

His hand left his throat and went down to Norman's waist to undo his button and fly. He jerked Norman's belt away and let his half-brother's pants drop to the floor with a clutter. Norman froze initially and a blush began to creep across his hot cheeks as he felt Dylan shift back to take a good long look at him.

"Well, well, well..." Dylan said mockingly as he took in the sight of Norman bare-assed. He smirked and shook his head. "Mommy's little angel doesn't wear underwear?"

"I'm not an angel," was all Norman could think to say. He was too flustered and embarrassed and still mad but Dylan seemed so calm.

"Exactly my point."

Dylan's hand untangled out of his hair so he could rid his pants as well, freeing Norman for the time being. But Norman didn't move or try to get away. He stayed pressed up against the fridge and waited. Norman could hear Dylan rustling behind him, undoing his button and pulling his zipper down in hast to shuck his pants off faster.

After a few more huffs and yanks, Dylan was finally bare from the waist down just like Norman. Dylan pressed himself up against Norman once again to let the younger boy feel his erection. Dylan's hard on nudged against his backside and Norman automatically squeaked despite his best efforts. He's never felt anything like it nor has he ever been this intimate with another person before.

Dylan gripped Norman's neck with a free hand tilted his head upward so he could push two fingers past full lips and into wet warmth. Norman almost immediately started sucking on them without so much as a second thought, getting them wet liberally. He had no allusions as to what Dylan had them intended for, he merely thought that he might as well help himself and at least pretend to be enthusiastic.

The fingers withdrew after a few little thrusts and half-hearted swirls from Norman's tongue. Dylan squeezed around the tendons in Norman's neck, hard enough to take his breath away but to where he was choking him. Dylan nudged Norman's legs apart with his knees and pressed his saliva slick fingers to his younger brother's entrance, circling around it teasingly to get a bigger rise out of Norman.

Norman's breath caught and he let a moan escape his pant-drenched lips as Dylan applied just a little bit of pressure against the pucker skin. Norman let Dylan turn his head to one side and let him nip at the skin along his jaw. Dylan bit his slender neck and tugged on it until it slipped free from his teeth. Each little motion left Norman gasping and panting with want. He was barely ashamed when he became achingly hard.

Dylan claimed Norman's lips in hard kiss, shoving his tongue into his brother's to tangle it with a similar slippery muscle. The kiss distracted Norman long enough for Dylan to thrust his fingers deep inside of him, sparing Norman no breathing room. Norman yelped between their joined lips and his body spasmed uncontrollably as he was breached by Dylan's fingers that stretched and loosened relentlessly.

They broke their short-lived kiss so Norman could moan and whine openly without being smothered by Dylan's tongue. Norman braced his hands against the flat cool surface of the fridge and arched his back to push his butt out more so Dylan could his fingers deeper inside of his virgin channel.

"Look at you. You're completely untouched," Dylan whispered hotly against Norman's flushed cheek. "So pure yet so shameless."

He worked Norman over with his fingers until he finally opened up like a morning glory and when he was moaning for more Dylan withdrew his hand. He placed the tip of his cock at Norman's entrance in place of his fingers and nudged forward with his hips slightly. Dylan gripped the slender boy's hips tightly and pulled him backward onto his hard member. Norman yelped loudly and clutched at the top of the fridge as he was breached roughly by his half-brother who didn't bother sparing his virgin hole.

He may have been prepared loosely but it hurt like hell. Norman wasn't exactly sure how big Dylan was but considering that it was his first time didn't seem to matter. It would hurt no matter how well-endowed his brother was and Norman just had to accept that. Not that he had much say in the matter anyway. Dylan was going to fuck him whether he wanted it or not and Norman wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

When Dylan pushed all the way inside of him he pulled back out to thrust harshly into Norman with such perfectly painful finesse. Dylan drove his cock into and out of Norman at a shallow and fast pace that never let up, not once. Norman held onto the fridge as he was taken for the ride of his life, knuckles turning white from his death grip.

The pain was almost unbearable if it weren't for the fact that on each hard thrust in Dylan's cock would jab against something inside of Norman, making him yell each time it was violently struck by the blunt tip. Norman threw his head back and arched his chest into the fridge to poise his hips backwards, opening himself up more for his brother.

Their moans and grunts filled the empty air around them as they neared completion. Dylan panted hotly into Norman's ear as he snapped his hips into the backs of his brother's thighs, feeling every muscle inside of Norman contract around his throbbing cock. Dylan couldn't remember the last time he fucked a virgin this tight. Norman's body clenched around him in all the right places, drawing out such delicious sensations all along his heated flesh.

"Fuck," Dylan panted out as he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him, thrusting harder into his younger brother to get there faster.

Norman moaned and whined, getting frustrated when his cock grinding against the surface of the fridge proved to not be enough to push him over the edge. He had a feeling Dylan would soon reach orgasm and he expected, more or less, that he'd be left hanging just because Dylan was that way. So he did the next best thing. One hand left the top of the fridge to reach down and stroke himself to completion. This wasn't exactly foreign to Norman but it certainly felt a lot better when there was a hard object stabbing his prostate repeatedly.

Norman was the first to come and when he did it wracked his body, making him tighten and tremble all around Dylan's cock. That was enough to send Dylan over the edge. He came so hard inside of Norman that he thought he might faint from the exertion of it all. His hips continued to pump in and out until all of his come was deeply seeded within the confines of his younger brother's quivering channel.

Norman was flush against the fridge now, holding onto it with all his strength as Dylan pulled out and staggered away from his now spoiled body. His last shred of innocence slipped away and the shame began to sink in as his half-brother's semen leaked out of his red and abused hole. Dylan pulled on his underwear and pants, zipping and buttoning himself up as he watched Norman slide down the length of the fridge and onto the floor.

Dylan caught his breath and huffed as Norman's legs curled over the linoleum and his head thumped against the fridge door. Norman was left panting and sore as Dylan stepped over him to retrieve the last beer he pulled from the fridge earlier. He popped the cap off with a bottle opener and took a long swig from it, lubricating his dry throat. Dylan chuckled to himself in thought.

"You're so eager to jump at the first sign of affection. So eager to please," Dylan commented distantly, taking another drink. "Eager to fuck whoever will have you."

The words were harsh and just poured more salt in the wound, but Norman couldn't deny all the moans whines Dylan was able to draw out of him.

"You're just like her," Dylan spat humorlessly, accentuating the word 'her'. He didn't know why he was still on about this.

Norman raised his head up to Dylan and his face twisted in a mixture of hurt and anger. Not only was he upset that Dylan insisted on talking ill of their mother but also because Dylan was right. Norman would also be lying if he said he didn't want more of Dylan either. Dylan had proved a point to him and now that Dylan was done using him he wanted more. Craved it.

"So are you," Norman bit out steadily, angry tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

Dylan smirked again. That damn smug smirk.

"I never said I wasn't," Dylan shot back with little concern of whether Norman was right or not. "Might want to clean yourself up before Norma comes home. Hate to see her perfect little boy get in trouble for getting his brains fucked out by his low-life half-brother."

Dylan winked and clicked his teeth at Norman before he waltzed out of the kitchen with his beer, leaving a half naked Norman on the ground to clean up his mess. Norman needs to be mad and stand up for his mother's respect but he didn't have the energy to do either. Dylan was right...

Norman wasn't a very good boy after all.


End file.
